gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Air Raid
|target = Defend antennas against RC Barons |location = Garcia, San Fierro, San Andreas |reward = $3,000 |unlocks = Supply Lines... |fail = Zero dies All antennas destroyed |unlockedby = Wear Flowers in Your Hair Purchasing the Zero RC store for $30,000 |todo = Use the minigun to eliminate the enemy threat. }} Air Raid is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to Carl Johnson by Zero at the Zero RC store in Garcia, San Fierro. Mission CJ drops by his newly acquired business, Zero RC, and finds Zero distraught, having discovered that his arch rival Berkley has returned to San Andreas. Whilst Zero tells CJ about his past with Berkley, a 'full-scale attack' is launched by Berkley, using RC Barons to attack the transmitters on Zero RC's rooftop. CJ and Zero head to the roof and Carl uses a Minigun to destroy the RC Barons, which Zero explains will allow him to launch a counterattack. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Use the minigun to eliminate the enemy threat Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000. Completing the mission unlocks the Supply Lines... mission for Zero. Gallery Walkthrough AirRaid-GTASA-SS1.png|Zero is organizing items in his shop. AirRaid-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl arrives and greets him. AirRaid-GTASA-SS3.png|Zero says that he's very worried. AirRaid-GTASA-SS5.png|Zero goes on a monologue about "powers of darkness" triumphing over good. AirRaid-GTASA-SS6.png|Zero complains about life. AirRaid-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl says that Zero needs to calm down and jokes about Zero having to reduce the dosage of whatever drugs he's taken. AirRaid-GTASA-SS8.png|Zero takes Carl's saying literally and assures him that he never uses drugs. AirRaid-GTASA-SS9.png|Zero says that drugs are only for losers or sex maniacs. AirRaid-GTASA-SS10.png|He also adds that he's not concerned about sex at the moment. AirRaid-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl says that he's thankful for it. AirRaid-GTASA-SS12.png|Zero tells Carl that Berkley is back in town. AirRaid-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl sarcastically says that Berkley being back explains everything. AirRaid-GTASA-SS14.png|Zero agrees. AirRaid-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl asks Zero who Berkley is. AirRaid-GTASA-SS16.png|Zero says that Berkley is a former acquaintance of Zero, who holds a grudge on him because he got beat by him in a fair competition. AirRaid-GTASA-SS17.png|Zero says that ever since he beat him, Berkley has been obsessed with revenge. AirRaid-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl thinks that Zero means he beat him up. AirRaid-GTASA-SS19.png|Zero denies this and says that he'd never use violence. AirRaid-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl then theorizes that Zero seduced Berkley's woman. AirRaid-GTASA-SS21.png|Zero denies this too and says that he actually defeated Berkley in the science fair. AirRaid-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl asks Zero if this is also the reason why Berkley wants to hurt Zero now. AirRaid-GTASA-SS23.png|Zero says that it is and Carl can't keep himself from bursting out in laughter. AirRaid-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl says that all of the foolish things gangbangers do pales in comparison to the petty reasons for Berkley and Zero's conflict. AirRaid-GTASA-SS25.png|As Carl and Zero talk they suddenly hear some bleeping noises. AirRaid-GTASA-SS26.png|Carl asks Zero what the noise is. AirRaid-GTASA-SS27.png|Zero says that it's Berkley and tells Carl that they shall go outside and fight him. AirRaid-GTASA-SS28.png|Zero and Carl get on the shop's roof. Zero says that Berkley is launching an attack on the shop. AirRaid-GTASA-SS31.png|Zero says that Berkley is going to try to destroy the transmitters on the rooftop. AirRaid-GTASA-SS32.png|Zero says that they must keep the transmitters safe, otherwise he won't be able to launch a counterattack. AirRaid-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl says that he'll help Zero, despite the task being fighting against toys. AirRaid-GTASA-SS34.png|Zero says that the planes Berkley is using to attack the shop are far from toys - they're smaller, but just as dangerous as the real thing. AirRaid-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl must use a mounted minigun to take out the attacking planes. AirRaid-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl taking out the RC planes. AirRaid-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl shooting the last remaining planes. AirRaid-GTASA-SS38.png|Zero celebrates his victory against Berkley. AirRaid-GTASA-SS39.png|Zero says that he'll fight Berkley for as long as he can. AirRaid-GTASA-SS40.png|Zero thanks Carl for the help. AirRaid-GTASA-SS41.png|Zero tells Carl that he can leave now, while he prepares for a counterattack. AirRaid-GTASA-SS42.png|Zero tries reciting a quote, but forgets the line. AirRaid-GTASA-SS43.png|He tries to recite another quote, but forgets it too. AirRaid-GTASA-SS44.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The quote "Great kid, don't get cocky!" Zero makes during the Air Raid was originally used in Star Wars: Episode 4 by Han Solo. *The last comment made by Zero (... Never have so few owed so many... too little, three... no that's not it, what is it? We will fight him on the beaches, well, rooftops...) references two Winston Churchill quotes. *Completing "Air Raid" and the other Zero missions is not mandatory for continuing the storyline, though it is mandatory for those seeking 100% completion (and who want to obtain Zero's store as an asset). *It is possible to shoot Zero's head off with the Minigun during this mission, however this will fail the mission. He will drop a Fire Extinguisher upon death, but Carl cannot pick it up since he is unable to move unless the mission concludes any way and upon conclusion, he will be teleported to the bottom of the building. *If a fire appears on the roof like when the RC Barons destroys an antenna, Zero will use his extinguisher against the flames. *If a bomb is dropped but the respective perpetrator is destroyed before it hits the ground, the bomb will not explode, and will not cause any damage to the antennas (iPad version). *Also, in the final cutscene where CJ fires the minigun, Zero may wander blindly into the line of fire and die, but the cutscene will continue as normal. *This is one of two missions in the game the player can use a mounted Minigun, the other being Up, Up and Away!. Unlike that mission the usage of the mounted Minigun is mandatory and can be obtained with a large amount of ammo. *It may be recommended to have an empty heavy weapon slot before attempting this mission. Leftover ordinance for the Rocket Launcher from the mission Are You Going to San Fierro? is best used to blow up the portables in Deconstruction beforehand. Otherwise, after the mission, the weapon icon will vanish, and trying to fire it will crash the game. Saving the game and then restarting should fix this bug. *Sometimes on the mobile version, when trying to shoot down the RC barons, the game will freeze. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 44 - Air Raid (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 44 - Air Raid (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 44 - Air Raid (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions